Electronic cigarette is an electronic product that simulates tobacco cigarettes. It heats the cigarette liquid in the cartridge through the atomizing head, and atomizes the cigarette liquid to generate smoke. The smoke can be inhaled from the cigarette holder by the user, thereby achieving the purpose of simulating smoking.
At present, the atomizer and the battery module of the electronic cigarette adopt a threaded screw-type structure, assembling and disassembling are time-consuming and laborious; if the thread is not tightened, the atomizer may not work normally; if the thread is too tight, it may be more laborious when disassembling, to affect the user experience.